rossofandomcom-20200213-history
The Winter Wind
The Winter Wind is was a hero-aligned metahuman based in Rosso's Place. His real name is Roy Leone Winters. modern edit: actually he was the fake roy all along. his real name is unknown Powers modern edit: tldr he was psychic, cybernetically enhanced, and carried a sword around. who wrote this crap Winter Wind wields a special psychokinetic aura composed of "spiritual energy." He primarily uses this to create bolts or waves of deadly, high-frequency concussive force, capable of generating extreme heat. He can also use his aura to deflect or absorb melee attacks or projectiles, lift small objects telekinetically, or utilize tactile telekinesis to greatly enhance his already impressive strength, durability, and speed. Roy is able to generate extremely powerful, energetic effects with this aura; he has been known to pyrokinetically melt stone or level large constructions with waves of force. The aura is often bright and noisy, giving off crackles of hot, blood-red energy as he shapes it into various effects. It burns particles from the air even in a calm state, and tends to lower the air pressure around him as it pushes air away, resulting in a cool, tingling breeze when Roy is emotional- it is this side effect, in addition to his last name, from which his name is drawn. This power has a major drawback, however- All energy it gives off, and all force it absorbs, his body must also absorb in one way or another. This has resulted in both repetitive short-term and long-term symptoms. In battle, his ears, nose, and even eyes are known to bleed, or his skin may even begin to tear as the joints and muscles tense beneath it or the heat of his aura crackles against it. He can only use his powers for a relatively short period before becoming exhausted- he has very nearly killed himself by pushing it on at least two occasions. He has begun to age prematurely, his hair graying and lines developing in his skin at the age of 29. He has arthritis in most of his joints, and thus walks with a cane, sometimes even in battle. And worse, Roy has become plagued by a serious reoccurring lung problem; the membrane of his lungs has begun to disintegrate and bleed internally. Roy predicts that this effect will eventually spread to other organs of his body. Besides his aura, Winter Wind is famous for his use of the katana and various handguns in combat. Roy is easily among the most skilled swordsmen in the universe, and generally considered the "Original Swordsman" of Rosso's Place. He is also well-trained in unarmed martial arts, and various schools of stealth, and usually incorporates these skills in combat, blending them seamlessly with his primary abilities. Thanks to biological experimentation and technological enhancement, Roy's strength and speed are fairly above ordinary limits for a human even without the use of his powers. History Winter is Rosso's most well-known and top Male Stripper. He is the Universal Pelvic Thrust Champion. He is also Rosso's official repairman; he fixes the Place after it is damaged by fights or by Cliff crashing through the ceiling, Atrus kicking through the door, NC smashing through the window, et cetera. Despite his sexiness, Roy was castrated in a fight with Raven and now lacks a proper penis. Bad shit went down. Observe: modern edit: so basically it turned out roy was actually a fake roy who was supposed to replace the previous one, "old man roy" who was an immortal metahuman sorcerer from the middle ages. he was given an identity as a superhero so he could protect the world from evil and from aliens after the original roy grew too old to do it himself. who knew during the invasion of "the progenitor," roy was physically controlled by a symbiote and forced to fight other metahumans to the death. he died. for real this time (he committed suicide and got killed like six times total before but old man roy kept resurrecting him, but this time he got disintegrated by a plasma beam so he's super dead) Personality So awsm Super ubber mega awsome amazingly silly. Also a good cuddle buddy and a pretty cool dude. ;D :'D modern edit: i think omega wrote that maybe?? i cant remember anyway roy #2 was an emo asshole who was basically sasuke from naruto except white. the end The Gaian Griffin Nelson, age 19, Wisconsin. Looks kind of like Roy IRL and dresses like him, too... when it's cold enough to actually wear a coat. The primary difference between the two, however, is that Griffin does not carry a sword around and does not Male Strip. modern edit: you fucking fools im actually a 26 year old woman named fionna! Category:Heroes